lazarusfandomcom-20200213-history
Token
Token is one the the three planets populated by the Rapid City Deployment Vehicles. The inhabitants tend to be of Middle-Eastern, Mediterranean and North African decent. =Geography= Token consists of four continents, of varying climates. The northeastern continent has a cold and dry tundra climate, the western continents are mostly temperate other than the northern regions, and the southern continent has a mixture of tropical, desert, and tundra climates. During the winter, a thin layer of ice forms in the polar regions, but melts completely by the summer Iacobus Smallest Continent, contains the 2 starter cities on opposite sides of a large bay or sea (to be named). Mountains to the center of the continent and fields to the west. Chania Chania is the capital city on Token. *Architecture **Romanesque buildings for civic buildings mixed with greek looking buildings as well as Minoan styled buildings (like in SG-1 S01E05). **Bulls are incorporated into the architecture. (Planet Symbol, like the American Eagle). **Near the sea there are octopus and dolphin artwork and statues. Large Mallways/hallways **Statues and monuments around town of local heroes or influential historical figures. *Jobs **Political careers **Medical careers *Transportation Hub **Space **Air **Sea Kynthia *Architecture **Budding city ready to boom, think New York around 1900, some big buildings and lots of planned buildings. **Lots of arches and columns. **Bridge to the north (Astoria, San Fransico) crosses sea to Northern Continent and eventually to Tuplo. *Jobs **Business Careers *Transportation Hub **Space **Air **Sea Melas Farms on this continent look like norse longhouses. Didacus *Architecture **Mediterranean version of San Diego, lots of ports, large vessels, military training nearby. **Outskirts of town begin to resemble Norse designs but still maintain Mediterranean white stucco. **Military bases include the Harriman Airforce base, Amendola Marine base and Reynolds Naval base. *Jobs **Farming careers **Hunting careers **Military careers *Transportation Hub **Space (Military only) **Air **Sea Ramlagamal Ramlagamal is generally considered a single continent, but is traditionally split into two continents. Ramla the larger portion, consists mostly of desert, and Gamal, which is mostly forested. Bellaveduta *Architecture **Similar to Bellevue, WA, USA, if it had a military presence. **Forests surrounding the southern part of the city and water to the north. *Jobs **Science Careers **Military Careers *Transportation Hub **Air **Sea **Land Delta *Geography **Built at the mouth of a river delta, city architects built concrete canals throughout the entire delta to force the river to remain stationary (as opposed to being filled with swamps and slowly changing) thus creating many small islands after it dried up. *Jobs **Science Careers **Mining Careers (oil, metals, coal) *Transportation Hub **Space **Air **Sea **Land Merton Basically a small port on a giant lake near the ocean, small cloning facility. *Jobs **Fishing Careers **Mining Careers (oil) *Transportation Hub **Sea **Land Havila *Jobs **Mining Careers (oil, metals, coal) *Transportation Hub **Sea **Land (Trans-Continental Railroad) Aquilia Mostly unexplored, one small outpost. Colder version of Australia during the 1800s or Dathomir in Star Wars. Adventurous, higher level people go there. Different types of exotic animals (compared to the rest of the planet), several very large dangerous animals. Agrippa Small outpost, only town on a relatively wild continent. stores with basic survival supplies/gear, cloning facility. *Jobs **Hunting Careers **Military careers *Transportation Hub **Air **Sea *Mining Facility =Points of Interest= Several points of interest on Token include: Boyd and Grand Lakes The Boyd and Grant lakes are two giant fresh water lakes (bigger than the great lakes) near where Ramla and Gamal join. Gamal Desert The Gamal Desert, which is in between the Puga and Cardozo mountain ranges, is a hot, dry wasteland of sand, rock and dried gypsum lakebeds and is littered with gem mines and fuel drilling platforms. Muir Bridge The Muir bridge which crosses the Muir Straight and is 230 miles long, 8 lanes going either direction and 2 bullettrain tracks making it just under 300 feet wide =Orbit= Token's orbit places it very close to an asteroid belt. As result the night skies of Token are always filled with micro-meteors burning up. Token's moon actually grazes the outer edge of the field, as a result it is a very valuable mining resource.